Tú no eres él
by Clio Latiny
Summary: Siempre que la besaba, tocaba y acariciaba, ella cerraba los ojos. Pero cuando los abría, nunca se encontraba con la mirada negra azulada que había estado imaginando. RoyxRizaxHavoc OneShot


**Tú no eres él**

Se sentó en su escritorio con tranquilidad como de costumbre, miro hacia la ventana y pudo apreciar como el viento jugaba con las hojas de los árboles meciéndolas, logrando que algunas se cayeran y otras no.

Salio de trance cuando escucho las pisadas del Coronel acercarse; ella sabia muy bien lo que pasaría a continuación.

Roy Mustang entraría al cuartel un poco tarde como de costumbre y saludaría a sus compañeros con la misma jovialidad de siempre; pero al igual que hace unas semanas su mirada negra azulada chocaría con intensidad con una verde esmeralda.

Riza observo la escena que acababa de suceder tal y como ella predijo que sucedería, con el mismo sentimiento, dolor.

Pero como de costumbre se tragaría esa opresión y buscaría esos ojos azules.

"Buenos días Teniente" – saludo el con cortesía.

"Buenos días Coronel" – le devolvió el saludo ella, escondiendo exitosamente cualquier gesto que pudiese delatar esa opresión.

&**&**&

'_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you…_

Ambos amantes daban vueltas en la cama, derrochando lujuria.

El la embestía con fuerza pero la acariciaba con delicadeza, como si de una hermosa rosa se tratara.

Ella se dejaba hacer y deshacer, con tal de sentirse mujer.

Cuando el placer exploto en ambos amantes, la cama dejo de rechinar y ella abrió los ojos, para que sus miradas se encontraran, un hermoso azul contra un ardiente marrón rojizo.

El la beso en la frente con ternura, y ella se dio cuenta que él no tenia el cabello negro.

Porque cuando Jean Havoc la hacia suya ella imaginaba que era Roy Mustang; porque cuando las manos de Jean recorrían su cuerpo buscando darle placer, ella imaginaba que eran las de Roy; porque cuando abrió los ojos y topo con la mirada azulada de Jean Havoc se odio a si misma por hacerse eso, y hacérselo a el.

_I wish that I was looking into your eye._

&**&**&

Otro día más en el cuartel, otro día en el que buscaría los ojos azules de Havoc, para al día siguiente sentirse la peor escoria del universo.

Porque ella sabía que Havoc lo sospechaba.

Pero el jamás le negaría algo a ella.

Otro día en el que a lo único que podría aspirar sería un 'Buenos días Teniente'. Pero a diferencia de los otros días, esta vez vería con envidia y celo como Mustang se armaba de valor para invitar a salir a la chica de ojos verde esmeralda.

Justo en ese momento de dolor y amargura, lo busco, volvió a buscar la mirada azulada de Havoc, y la encontró como de costumbre en una esquina del cuartel con su cigarrillo en mano y el humo saliendo de su boca.

La mirada que Jean Havoc le devolvía a Riza Hawkeye, muchas otras envidiaban, porque simplemente no había palabra alguna para describir la manera en la que el la miraba.

&**&**&

Riza no olvidaba el primer día en el que Roy Mustang había empezado a codiciar a la chica de mirada esmeralda, ya que fue ese mismo día en el que ella se topo con la mirada de Jean Havoc.

Tampoco olvidaba como fue que empezaron sus encuentros con Havoc, ya que esos vinieron poco después de la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron.

_Riza Hawkeye salía del cuartel con una expresión que reflejaba su desmoronamiento interior, el Coronel ya se había marchado hacia su hogar, por lo cual ya no había necesidad de esconder su dolor._

_Se fue caminando hacia su casa con un gran nudo en la garganta y con la soledad como compañía, pero al dar vuelta en una esquina choco con alguien, Jean Havoc se apresuro a ayudarla a levantarse, mientras le explicaba que se le había olvidado algo en el cuartel, cuando ella le pregunto que se le había olvidado el le respondió 'esto', para después estampar sus labios contra los de ella._

_Riza Hawkeye era una mujer difícil de sorprender, pero ese beso la había sorprendido y la sorprendió aun más cuando ella le correspondió._

_Ambos sabían en lo que desembocaría ese beso. Y no les importo._

_Llegaron a la casa de ella, bebieron poco, hablaron poco, pero se besaron con premura, se acariciaron sin censura, y pronto hubo un camino de ropa regada por las escaleras. _

_El besaba sus senos y ella acariciaba su espalda, el la embestía y ella gemía._

_Su pasión hacia que la cama rechinara, y que los gemidos inundaran la habitación._

&**&**&

Todo el cuartel sabía lo que Riza Hawkeye y Jean Havoc mantenían algo, nadie sabia que, pero mantenían algo, ya que en sus miradas había cierta complicidad.

También todo el cuartel sabia de los sentimientos de la Teniente hacia el Coronel, eso había sido demasiado obvio desde la fiesta de Navidad.

_Todo el cuartel había sido invitado a la fiesta de Noche Buena en un bar cerca de allí; todos reían, bebían y charlaban de cosas referentes a la Navidad._

_Pero fue cuando ya habían pasado unas tres horas que el Coronel Roy Mustang comenzó a reír mucho, bailar y hacer demás estupideces propias del efecto de la ebriedad._

_Riza suspiro con resignación desde su lugar, siempre amaría a ese idiota, sin importar cuantas estupideces hiciera. _

_Roy se encamino hacia ella y ella lo miro con curiosidad '¿Ahora que hará?' pensó con curiosidad la rubia Teniente._

_Grata fue su sorpresa cuando el Coronel la tomo de la nuca y la beso con ardiente pasión, todos los integrantes del cuartel guardaron silencio en ese momento._

_Cuando el Coronel hubo terminado el beso, Riza lo miro atónita pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro; sonrisa que al día siguiente se desvaneció cuando el Coronel alego que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior._

Riza escucho como Mustang charlaba con Huges acerca de cómo le había ido la noche anterior con la chica de ojos esmeralda.

La Teniente se entero que habían ido a cenar a un lindo restaurante y que después el la había llevado a su casa, y para cerrar con broche de oro, había finalizado su velada con un beso.

Inmediatamente levanto la vista de sus papeles, y vio la mirada azul de Havoc.

_Comparisons __are __easily__ done._

Riza no podía evitar comparar la manera de besar de Roy y de Jean; Roy la había besado con pasión y con lujuria, había recorrido su boca en menos de tres segundos, en cambio Jean siempre la besaba con calma, se tomaba su tiempo para acariciar su boca con los labios.

&**&**&

_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth._

Esa noche cuando Havoc beso a Riza en la oscuridad de su casa, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a imaginar a Roy.

Las manos de el vagaron por el cuerpo de ella con deseo, mientras ella le quitaba la camisa, aun con los ojos cerrados…

&**&**&

"Buenos días Teniente"

"Buenos días Coronel"

_What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night?_

* * *

Holaa(: .. Bueno este es el primer fanfic que hago sola de FMA. Me inspire con la cancion de Katy Perry - Thinking Of You (L) amo esa cancion no he dejado de esucharla jajajaja!

Espero que les haya gustado la historia :D .. amo el RoyxRiza, y no pude evitar meter a Havoc :D .. OMG! hace mucho que no escribia nada jiji, creo que este es mi regreso ... naaaaaaaaah! jajajaja! bueno capaz y si, la tarea lo dira :D

Me despido, no olviden dejar sus comments ;)


End file.
